Behind Blue Eyes
by Dawn7
Summary: NEWLY UPDATED!Draco returns to hogwarts for his final year. He has been chosen as head boy and herminie has been chosen to be head girl. What hapens as their love for one anotner is reveled...and as their past infatuation it brought into the light...RR
1. as it begins

Behind blue eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter most of this is from that genius JK Rowling

FYI: if you haven't guessed it is about Tom Felton or Malfoy...HE IS SOOOOOO HOT! Its HPGW in later chapters and DMHG as the main thing.

Chapter 1

We begin my friend at Draco's manor house. He is sitting on his bed reading his Hogwarts letter and thinking of his favorite girl...Hermione granger. She has changed a lot in the past 6 years. She is a lot prettier now and has straight perfect brown hair. He couldn't help but to think of her. All he can ever see of her are her penetrating hazel eyes staring at him the way they do, and the flecks of gold and red in then flashing in the candlelight.

The one night Draco spent with her was enough to enthrall him to her beauty and harsh stare.

It was a night in the library in 5th year. He is sure she has kept it a secret from everyone because she wouldn't want to ruin the reputation she had as the good one. No one would want to hear about the mistakes she made. Well it was a mistake in her eyes; to him it was the best night of his life. He can remember feeling loved and being in love with her…

Draco Malfoy was jealous of Harry Potter. Who would have suspected? But Harry and Herminie broke up over the summer because Hermione accused him of cheating on her with a little red haired girl. This was Draco's chance to ask her out. He was very nervous about this he doesn't know how to ask. He and Harry had become good friends after the war ended. It was Harry himself that had defeated Lord Voldemort in the end. Surprisingly, with Malfoy's help. If Malfoy hadn't come forward with what he knew, the whole world would have been lost in darkness.

His thoughts returned to his letter as he read it over and over again thinking that it would be different from the last.

Out of his letter he read:

Dear Mister Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the head boy at Hogwarts this year. We hope to see you in the head compartment of the train on September 1st. Hermione Granger has been chosen as head girl this year as well, I would like for you to meet Professor Mogonicgal in the entrance hall after the welcoming feast. She will then show you both to your new dormitories. Your list of spell books and supplies that you will need for this year are enclosed with this letter. Hope to see you at the feast.  
Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Draco was confused, how could he have gotten head boy this was ridiculous. He and Hermione together at last.


	2. it as a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 2

the next day was September first, time to go to the station, cross the barrier between 9 and 10, and get on the train to Hogwarts. So Malfoy got a ride to the train station and as he got out of his car he bumped into Harry.

"Hey watch it," yelled Draco

"It's me," Harry said

"Oh sorry Harry I'm just in a bad mood," Malfoy blurted out

"So you gunna ask her out on the train today or just stare at her the whole time?" Harry asked

"What...huh! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," he said hurriedly.  
"Never mind Malfoy," Harry laughed

So Malfoy and Harry walk to the train together.

"How was your summer Malfoy?" Harry had to ask

"It was ok I guess a lot of things happened with my parents and everything. We had to sort out what I'm going to do with them being in Azkaban and everything."

"I know that has to be hard to deal with. But what did you work out?"

"Well I'm staying at the manor with a 'nanny' if that's what you must call it. It blows but she's not on my back very much. She's just there to cook and clean and make sure I'm not piss drunk when I come in at night."

"Could be worse." Harry said

They got on the train and they changed into their school robes. Malfoy headed to the head compartment to meet the professor.

When he stepped inside he found Herminie sitting on a very comfortable looking couch near the back of the car. So Malfoy sat down on the far end of the couch and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Herminie mumbled with a tired look in her face.

To his surprise she got up and got a drink and then sat back down closer to him...a lot closer.

"So," she said blushing, "How was your summer." Malfoy was astonished she was actually talking to him. He thought she hated him but apparently not.

"Fine," he said confusedly

"Ok good. I was wondering if you mumble, mumble, mumble."

"What was that..."

"I said I was wondering if you liked me like more than a friend,"

"I've been waiting for you to say that to me for the last four years, yes Herminie I love you"

Dawn: Ok so not believable but hey it's my story r/r please!


	3. suprises and stains

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 3

"Hey Malfoy wake up. Your snoring," Hermione said as she smacked him awake. (Ha it was a dream I got you buahahahahahahahahahahaha)

'Damn' he thought, it was a dream, as he failed to doge a second smack from Hermione to knock him back to his senses.

"Hey watch it," Malfoy sneered, "what is it."

"You were snoring. And we have to go to the compartments and make sure all the first years are changed and know where to go" she said as the train whirled down the tracks.

The train was set to arrive in 10 minuets time and it took every bit of it for the two of them to explain what they were expected to do to all the first years.

"We have to sail across a lake," asked a squirmy kid with black hair. "The water scares me I don't know if I can do that. Do I have to? Are the boats safe." It was obvious that he was a muggle born.

After explaining to what seemed like every first year what was going on, the train came to a stop and Malfoy and Hermione went their separate ways.

Malfoy went to Crab and Goyal, while Hermione went over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey how was the train ride with Malfoy," asked Harry with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet Harry," fussed Hermione in an agitated voice. "We need to get to the feast."

"So what happened on the train with Malfoy anyway," Ron asked Hermione in a childish voice.

"Nothing," she responded, "I got on the train and sat down, Malfoy came in and sat down and we said 'hi' to each other. Then he passed out." Ron gives her a funny look. "He fell asleep Ron! Merlin where is your mind these days. He talks in his sleep you know it's really amusing he kept talking about someone that he saw for the first time in a library or something like that. I can't put my finger on who he said it was. I sounded like he was talking about..." Hermione trailed off.

"About who," Ron nagged.

"Never mind. Its weird you know he kept mumbling some ones name like he was talking to them, and I got a weird vibe from the whole thing. Boy can that kid snore. I couldn't hear the damned train over him!"

As Hermione walked into the great hall someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side. It was professor flitwick. He had already gotten a hold of malfoy. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the meeting before the feast! She apologized and then they were both told about responsibilities they hold as heads of the school.

What did she want Ron asked Hermione when she got back? Ron was saying this while eating and drinking out of a glass of pumpkin juice.

"it was Flitwick actually, he was just telling us about what we are privileged to do being head boy and girl and where the dormitory is and the passwords you know stuff like that."

"Sounds boring to me having the teachers on your tail about what u can and can't do...you do know that u have to plan all the dances and give and take points away from houses right?" Harry added.

"Yea I know but think or it, I have power now I mean its nothing like being prefect...and u say those things a like there bad things. Sure ill have to get used to having Draco...I mean Malfoy...as a roommate but I'm sure I'll get used to him who knows...," she trailed off.

Her eyes had drifted to the slytherin table only to find Malfoy looking at her. There eyes met for a moment and then Malfoy looked away, his cheek a little red...

"Did you se that hyper dark haired kid throwing a fit about the lake?" Ron asked Hermione. "Hello! Earth to Hermione," Ron said. And forgetting the glass in his hand he waved his arm in front of her face and spilled it all over her

"RON," Hermione shrieked, "now I'm gunna have to change erg!"

So Hermione finished her roll and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Just as she reached the picture of the fat lady in front of the common room she remembered she didn't reside there anymore. So she headed towards the head boy and girls room to change.

She got to the picture of an old lady sitting in a rocking chair that the professor told her about. This was the entrance to the head boy and girls room. Nag Champa she said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful dormitory.

There were a couple poufs and armchairs and couches around a table and a welcoming fireplace. On either side of the room was a staircase leading to the rooms. On one of the doors it read head girl Hermione in gold letters and on the second it read head boy Draco in the same fashion.

So she headed up to her room and in ten minutes time she returned to the main dormitory to find Malfoy sitting in one of the more comfortable looking chairs.

"Sooooo...,"he said in almost a whisper.

Dawn: Hey all hope its interesting...hope to get the next chap up soon... read and review pleze...suggestions welcome…it will get more into the relationships but im trying to set down the scene or whatever.


	4. the library

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

FYI this will be a short chappie cuz I'm in class and don't even know if it will download right…..here goes….its been a while

"Sooooooo…….."

Hermione looks up and sees the smirk on his face. That gorgeous blonde hair blue eyed face. She can't help remembering that night…cant help thinking that she deserved to be dumped by Harry…that she WANTED to be dumped by Harry

IN the library…

She's still dating Harry.

She's been looking in the library for a specific book for hours. "A potion maker's guide to love and luck." Don't ask why she was looking for it. Something just told her she needed to find it. Then she saw it. In a boys hands. That boy was Malfoy. She never would suspect him to need love advice. He had girls coming out of his ears. Literally…she could see the lipstick lingering around his earlobe.

She was disappointed to see him with the book. Because her little voice told her she had to read it.

As she walked away Malfoy called after her without looking up.

"Granger!" he called over the book. "I'm almost done with this if you needed it" he looks over the cover and smiles. An actual smile. Not a smirk.

"Yeah I can wait"

She sits down at the table with him and waits as he flips the pages of the book. She waits tapping her hand on the chair as she becomes more and more impatient. Just as she's about to stand up to leave he slams the large book closed. She jumps a little.

He stands up and gets closer to her chair. Unexpectedly he gets up and kisses her on the cheek. All she can do is look at him. Then he slowly walks away looking at her the whole time

FYI: well that's the library mystery. I gotta go ill update when I can


	5. pink silk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter…but this is my mind

"Hermione?" Malfoy can't help looking at her face. That smooth, perfect face.

She looks at him willingly. Sitting in that poofy red armchair. Then she remembers what she just changed into.

She wasn't planning on going back down to the welcoming feast. She had put on her nightdress. It was almost transparent. It was obvious he could see her black lacy bra thru the pink silk.

Realizeing how much of her was exposed she started to head back to her room. As she turned she heard a sigh of disbelief from Malfoy.

"Don't leave," he said. "I want to look at you. I just want to look. You don't have to be bothered by me." She didn't believe that he could be that innocent. But she wanted to.

So she stayed. It wasn't like anyone could give her any shit for sitting with him. And no one would ever know. Instead of sitting away from him she sat as near as she could. Not on top of him but in the chair located five feet across from his. She sat with her arms, on the arms of the chair and her legs crossed loosely. She liked being looked at by him. She wanted to be wanted by him.

If only she knew…he thought. She wouldn't understand that he would change for her. He wanted to tell her. But she would laugh at him. He would laugh at himself. He wanted to tell her what he meant in the library. Bus he was afraid that she had forgotten. He was sure she had.

FYI: notice the short chappies…I'm typing these in class so they will be very short….


End file.
